The Jungle Aces meets Godzilla
by Texasman1836
Summary: Kit and his friends help free Monster Island from a evil queen with a little help from Godzilla. Please leave reviews.


It was sunset and the Sea Duck was heading from Cape Suzette to the land of Alto. Baloo, Wildcat and Kit were taking a royal coach to King Reno and Queen Ivy, but what they did not know was that Kit's friends were on board because they wanted to meet the king and queen so much. Not far away was Don Karnage and his crew of air pirates who were heading right for them. A storm was also heading for them.

"In a little while, I, Don Karnage, will have the royal coach, and I can't wait to ride in it," laughed Karnage, as he took out his sword.

The crew got into their planes and Mad Dog was the squad leader. "OK boys, we're going to get the royal coach and get out before the storm hits," warned Mad Dog as they flew toward the Sea Duck. Dumptruck was a little confused.

"We're going to steal a royal school sports coach?" asked Dumptruck.

Mad Dog just shook his head in annoyance and told him what the job was. "Don Karnage wants a royal coach that royalty rides in, you damper brain!"

"Too bad," Dumptruck sighed, "I would have been able to pass gym class." The other pirates looked at their weird friend.

Back on the Sea Duck, Wildcat found Kit's friends Ernie the hyena, Felix the hippo, Sam the rabbit and Burt the crane hiding in the coach. He took them to Baloo.

Baloo was vary angry because four kids had stowed away to meet the king and queen. "You kids are in big trouble and when we get back to Cape Suzette your parents will hear from me!" he said with a frown.

There was a sudden jerk to the Sea Duck and Mad Dog and Dumptruck came in through the side door with guns, followed by the one and only Don Karnage.

Sam stepped up to the pirates and gave them his meanest look, but Karnage just pulled out his sword and pointed at him. "I hear that Rabbits make make a fine stew. Yes, no?" laughed Karnage.

"You can't treat my friends like dirt, and we're not scared of you, Don Garbage!" yelled Kit.

Just then a bolt of lightning struck the Sea Duck and cut it right in two. As the plane fell toward the sea, Kit took out his airfoil and flew around in the sky. He hit the water, found the life raft, and began to look for every body else. "Guys were are you?" yelled Kit, as he looked for his friends.

Five minutes went by as Kit looked through the wind and rain for his friends. He was about to give up when he saw Ernie and Sam on a crate. He got them into the raft and then found Felix and Burt trying to stay above the water and he picked them up, but Ernie had some bad news for Kit.

"The pirates did not have a chance, but Baloo and Wildcat gave their lives to save me and Sam," said Ernie, as he helped paddle. "I'm so sorry, Kit."

Kit broke down in tears for his friends. He and his friends rowed the raft through the storm, looking for land or a ship, but all they found was a wave that sent them flying into the sea. A little while after the the wave knocked the life raft over, Kit found himself on a low hanging beach, but was too tired to move. He fell asleep on the beach. The next morning he found his friends' footprints leading into the jungle and went looking for them.

"Guys, where are you?" called Kit. He did not give up looking, for Jungle Aces never gave up on anything. "If you're around, give a shout!" he yelled as he fell into a big hole. It was a giant footprint and he could not think of what kind of animal could leave footprints like this.

Suddenly a spear almost hit him and he saw four leopard men coming right at him. He ran for his life through the jungle, but his shirt got caught in a branch and all seemed lost. A wolf man got him lose from the branch and took him to his cave that was hidden behind some thick bushes. "My name is Drake and this is my mate Leah," said Drake handing Kit some fruit and water. "I think you know these four kids!"

Kit could not believe it- Ernie, Sam, Felix and Burt were all alive! Kit thanked him for saving their lives. Kit took a bite out of a mango as Drake made a fire. Burt wanted to know what was going on the island. "Why did those leopard men try to kill us and why are you helping us?"

Drake told them the whole story and it was not a good one. "Five years ago I and my people made this island our home, but one day a woman named Delilah came to our island with her leopard army. She took our homes to start a new kingdom. After she became queen, she made us slaves and all who come to our island on accident or on their own free will become her slaves. All who resist her are put to death. Our only hope were the monsters of the island, Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan and Mothra, but she put them under a spell by using a magic orb, and now we are on our own," Drake said sadly.

Kit and his friends could not believe that they were on Monster Island. They thought it was just a legend like the monsters. Felix had a question about the orb. "Drake, can you and your people destroy the orb?" he asked. Drake just sat at the fire and shook his head in sadness. "We have tried everything we could think of to destroy the magic orb that has imprisoned the monsters, but too many of her warriors guard the magic orb."

That night the kids could not sleep because they wanted to help free the island from Delilah's control, but they had no ideas on how to help. The next morning Kit was all by himself getting some berries on a rocky hill when he saw some leopard men coming after him. He climbed up the hill even more, hid behind some rocks and waited for them to pass by. When they passed him by, he went down the hill and saw a valley that had the orb that imprisoned Godzilla and the monsters. Kit suddenly thought of a plan to free the monsters. He went back to the cave and told Drake and his friends.

"I need you to call all the people that are free to come and hear my plan," said Kit, and Drake left to get all his friends and neighbors. Within hours the cave was full of Drake's people and when they all took their seats Drake came forward and spoke out to them. "The time has come for us to try and free Godzilla and the monsters," said Drake. "It will be hard, but my new friend Kit has thought of a way to succeed."

Kit showed them a map of the valley he made. "You can see the valley that is two miles west of here that has Godzilla and the monsters," he said, pointing at the location. "Although Delilah's warriors guard the orb, we can destroy it by using catapults that we place on the cliff that overlooks the valley. Once the magic shield is down, Godzilla and the monsters will be free."

They all saw that Kit's idea was good, but Leah was afraid. "I say we should fight for our freedom, but over the years many have lost their lives," she said said sadly. "However, I trust Kit on this." With that they all got ready to put the plan into action.

WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT.


End file.
